Harry and his Hermione
by Harrysmaster1
Summary: Found in a park unconsiouss and taken home by Hermione giving him a chance at life. Soulbond. WARNING: This story needs to be bated so i am in search at the moment. Fluff. Soulbond
1. Chapter 1

On pivert drive on a nice friday evening one beefy mans voice rattled thourgh every house"Boy get down here now."

"Yes uncle"Harry said getting out of his cupboard "what would you like uncle?"

"You are to leave now and to never darken my doorstop again."

"Yes uncle." The boy replied sadly this meant no more work for him he liked work.

"Out now." Vernon shouted while grapping a pan which he swung at the boys head.

The boy named Harry just made it to the park before he collapsed from confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Grangers home

"Daddy can I go to the libary?"

"Yes dear." Replied the man in a very sweet tone

"Thank you." The girl named Hermione said walking out the room and out into the warm air.

As she walked she thought of how no one liked her not one single person she knew she was a lucky person just lucky with no friends.

She turned off in to a run-down park that she used as a shortcut to the libray as she walked she came across a bunch of what she thought to be ragged clothes and as she passed them she heared a groan from that direction she looked around not seeing the very old clothes the first time and suddenly spotting a face she turned round and crouched to look at the figure on the grass infront of normal reaction would include going straight home but she had the urge to take him home herself.

"How can I get this person home?" she thought

"I could probably carry him." her mind awnserd.

"True but what if I hurt him." she worried.

"Stop arguing with yourself do what you're heart says." she thought.

she attempted to pick him up and succeeded as she walked she thought "He's very light and small."

she walked back home with the boy cradled in her arms.

* * *

"Hermione why are yo back so early why it's not even been five minutes?" Emma,Hermione's mum asked. From the study to the right of the hall.

"Come into the living room both of you."

"Ok why though?"Emma asked

"Ok."Dan said gruffly

when they enterd the living room they got the shock of seeing a boy in thier daughters arms with many bruises on his arm. Emma immediately ran for the first aid kit while Dan questioned his little girl.

"Why is this..this boy in you're arms."he managed to stammer

"I couldn't leave him daddy he's unconscious."

"But why not get us."

"I don't know."she replied for the first time in her life.

As Emma came in she immediately started to work on the boys face which none of the family had been able to see clearly because of the rags that had fallen over his it was uncoverd hermione gasped at seeing the many scars on his Emma finished she put the first aid kit away and went into the kitchen with Dan to make lunch when they left Hermione started crying softly until she eventually fell asleep with the boy still cradled in her arms.

When Emma peered in she thought quietly"they look so cute" and beamed with Dan seen this he looked at her questingly and she pointed the doorway he returned to with a smile covering his unhappy emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke up he didn't open his eyes like he normally did as he was still absorbed in his happy dream instead he just took in the happiness of the dream he just had it was about a girl finding him and cradling him in her arms.

He wished he could stay in the dream but the fellings soon, too soon went away and reality hit him he had liked the girl she had seemed right and caring he wished she could be real but now was not the time for playing he had to get to a police station or somewhere where he could start a new life as he opened his eyes he seen he was in room not a park but closed he been imagining things?

"No I can't be in a room my eyes are playing tricks." Harry thought not being able to focus with his still throbbing head.

He noticed he was lying on something firm but soft and tried to open his eyes once again but slower. As he took in his surroundings,Harry noticed yes he was definitely in a room but not his room at the Dursleys but still a room.

This one had a small tv in the corner and a couch and two armchairs across from him around the sides were bookshelves made of mhoagony and wallpaper of green as he looked downwards he seen he was in someones arms and on yet another couch. As he looked for the face of the human holding him and he noticed it was extremely like the girl from his dream and when he got to her face he realised it was not a dream it was the same bushy haired buck tooth girl.

He wanted to say thank you but she was asleep. He tried to get out of her embrace but she was clutching on to tightly to get out of it without waking her up so he just snuggled up to her and fell back asleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she looked towards the mantelpiece of the fire infront of her and she could just make out the time four o'clock and she thought

"Oh no I slept thourgh lunch but the boy snuggled up to me and I don't want to let go its comftable,stop it Hermione you don't even know him look there's a book to the side of you." Her mind interrupted.

At the end of this thought she went for the book moving her chest which the boy was lying on cousing him to be moved.

Yet again he woke, he groaned as it had felt so nice in her embrace and turned to face her and said "hello why am I here i am not supposed to darken any doorstep again."

Hermione started crying at how this boy had been injured and been abandoned on purpose she just didn't like it and when the boy noticed she was crying he started himself which made Hermione just do it even more.

It would be obvious to anyone but themselves that the feelings for these two were deep for each other and when she could not take it anymore so she said calmingly"you can stay here with us with me ,Hermione, stop crying please." she hadn't even noticed that her parents had been watching from the doorway the entire time.

"Hermione my name is Harry and i'm freak and worthless there's no point keeping me here no one likes me or ever will I'm a freak." And tryed to leave the sofa which he succeeded in as Hermione had lost her embrace from shock but he failed to get past the doorway as hermione grabbed him and firmly placed him in her lap and said

"Harry I like you with all my heart and being now please stop being so stubborn and how are you a freak."

"Because I am it's why I live under the stairs in a cupboard it's why I do all the chores it's why no one like me." Harry awnsered.

Hermione's parents could feel the raw love power their daughter was emanating for this boy it was pure love and Hermione shouted so the whole of England could hear"YOU WILL NEVER SLEEP IN CUPBOARD AGIN do you understand you will never do chores again and finally I LIKE YOU do you understand." with her heart wanting to say love instead to like but not having the courage.

Harry gulped and nodded

"I'm sorry for shouting now look there are my parents Dan and Emma" noticing the figures in the kitchen doorway

"hello Dan and Emma."Harry said slowly unsurely

"Harry where did you live before Hermione found you" Dan said cutting straight to the chase

"Pivert drive #4" harry said painfully now trying to lean further back into hermione's chest

"Harry it's ok there not going to hurt you"Hermione whisperd into his ear softly noticing this gesture and she wrapped her arms round him.

"hello Harry"Emma said

"who wants tea?"Dan asked immediately forgetting the dislike he had for the boy being in his daughters arms and was itching to get into the kitchen so he could use the phone.

"yes please."everyone said but Harry

"no thank you"Harry said

"why not Harry you mustn't have eat since what two days ago"Hermione said

"I'm a freak I don't deserve more than one meal a week."

Hermione turned Harry's head to hers and shouted "YOU ARE NOT A FREAK HARRY."

"But I am."Harry said queitly.

"Sorry to interrupt but whose having tea after all you both missed lunch?"Dan asked.

"Everyone, but can I eat mine here with Harry please?"Hermione replied.

"It's bad for you, are you sure?"Emma asked.

"Well Harry I dont think Harry would sit at the table so I am sure otherwise he won't eat" Hermione replied logically.

Harry mutterd"but I don't need any food I'm a fre-"

"say that once more Harry and you'll be sorry,you will eat at least once everyday"

Harry fell silent and yet again snuggled up on Hermione's chest who still was holding him on her lap and the parents left the room to dish up.

After tea was made and everyone was sat down either at the table or on the couch.

Harry and Hermione were givin their food which was chips and chicken which Harry just ignored he wanted it but he knew he wasn't allowed he thought.

"this is just a test made by this family to see how much food I need" and just closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep but Hermione kept stopping him and when she finished hers and she noticed Harry hadn't even started she picked up the cutlrey herself and fed him though he did it very reluctantly.

Luckily she was very patient otherwise she would be ether crying or shouting or both. Once everyone was finished Dan and Emma came into the room to see a boy sleeping and a very satisfied smile on their daughter and they asked "what happened?"

Hermione said simply "I fed Harry then he fell asleep."

"I bet you he hasn't slept in days properly."Dan said having still not renemberd his unsureity about the boy.

"I agree but what are we going to do with him"Emma agreed

"Mum can we adopt him? I don't like the idea of taking him back to that house"

"We'll try dear but for now let's all go to bed or shall we watch a film?"

"Bed please but how am I going to get Harry off me he's clinging?"

"Well considering you found him It's up to you."

"Ok"

Hermione tilted Harry sideways so he was lying in her arms rather than her chest and stood up and went upstairs and went to the left of her room which was the guest bedroom and placed harry on the bed and got him off her by slowly releasing each finger one by one he groaned loudly when she left him but fell quiet once again eventually. once Hermione was in bed she had a feeling that she needed to watch over Harry, to be with him but she pushed the feeling aside and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione woke it was the middle of the night and a thunderstorm was underway. She hated thunder storms utterly hated them coupled with a now burning desire that had just been kindling last night to be with Harry she could take it no longer she got up and tiptoed across the landing to his room to find him not In the bed or standing up but in a corner stiff curled up as she approached she said "Harry what's up?"

Harry lied"Nothing just dont like thunder storms."

"That's not it Harry please tell me" Hermione said putting a pout on knowing he was hiding some thing.

"I'm a freak and yet you put me in here with all this stuff it's not right I live in a cupboard where no one loves or likes me."He said sadly

"Harry I like you thank you for telling me but this will be you're new house soon so no more cupboard living and for now get in bed." She said still not having the courage to say love.

"Hermione why did you come here?"

Hermione replied blushing "well I hate thunderstorms and I want to be with you"

"I have an urge to be with you as well"he admitted

"well get in bed and go to sleep"

"but I don't deserve-"

"you do, now is their anything you want?."

"I want to be in you're arms again." he finished blushing slightly

"Well that's ok."

With that they climbed into bed and Harry snuggled up to Hermione and they fell asleep once again.

* * *

In a magical school called Hogwarts the headmaster had just returned from the Ministry Of Magic and was very tired who knew a meeting could go on till midnight but he didn't mind. He slowly walked to his office up the spiral staircase to see a blinding light from a book. A book of pure magical records. He stumbled over to the book being old he was wise but a bit clumsy and when the proffeser opened it he seen something that crushed his plans for now but would help them later

Soul bond:Harry potter,Hermione potter

On the last line of the self writing book of thought "Minerva will be intresrested to see this one I'll see if she's awake."

and went to the floo and said "professor Minerva Mcgonagall Hogwarts school office" and was surprised to see she was at a desk writing he coughed quietly and said"you've got a home visit tomorrow look and passed her the book on bonds which she opened and read after while she nodded passed it back and went into her dormitory.

* * *

Back at the Grangers house everyone was asleep the adults finally having gone to bed fortunately not looking in Harry or Hermione's room but rather went straight to bed on the on the other hand the children had just got to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Hermione woke up in the morning she felt pleasurable in the higher chest area she groaned at the feeling she liked it though she could not move much at all to see that Harry was still asleep on her chest and she could see what was causing the pleasure:his head, it was positioned right in the centre of her higher chest. She lay their lying she thought

"This boy he's way to small for his age and light I'll have to make sure he eats properly from now why do i care for him I mean I have feelings but how can I love him when I don't know anything about him, well he obviously trusts me but what shall I do love him be kind or hate him I just don't know."

She was awoken from her brain by Harry moving giving her another pleasure strike in the chest region. As she moved her eye towards the door she seen a big smile disappear after wich she tried to get Harry awake who turns out to he light sleeper he woke by saying

"Im up now Aunt Petunia"

"Harry i'm not you're aunt I am Hermione"

"Sorry Hermione what do you want me to do?"

"well let's get dressed for now and go downstaires"

Once downstaires they noticed that Emma had a very happy smile on and was giggling while Dan said"so how long have you been dating"

"um never" Hermione thought thinking back to seeing the smile now knowing it was her mum.

At that moment the door bell rang. Dan got up and went to get it as he opened the door there was a scottish lady infront of him who said "they have been dating long enough now if you kindly let me in I will explain."

Dan was baffled but let the lady in.

"Everyone in here please"Dan said

Once everyone was in and seated she started

"I will awnser questions at the end but for now let me talk, first magic is real Hermione and Harry are both magical for example watch"

she turned into a cat then turned back.

"that form was called my animuegs form now something strange has happend to these two youngsters very strange but very happy they have a soul bond,which is where two peoples souls minds and bodys are bound together, they can feel each other's pain and read their thoughts oh and nearly forgot their married in the magical word which is where I come from and I will be back in a few years to enrol you in"

"What will it mean for them"

"it means that there love for one another is so powerfull they'll do anything to save the other as you will see eventually"

"Do they need to consummate the marriage" Dan asked calmly masking his emotions hoping they didn't.

"Daddy!" Hermione screamed

"Only if they want to but I would not advise stoping them from being together or anything intamte things that I have not said may crop up like in some soul bonds you need constant contact in another they can see out of each other's eye and so on anything else"

"where my parents magical" Harry asked lifting his head from his knees

"yes" she awnsered

"Then how did they die in a car crash"Harry said while Hermione was trying to block out what she was hearing it was two painful to hear but it was unsuccessfull.

"They didn't Harry they were murderd because of a prophecy that could of included you and now does include you and someone else"

Hermione at this screamed picked Harry up and ran to her room

"if I were you i wouldn't disturb her until she wants to be and you may notice that she may be in distress for awhile but they will sort it out on their own"and with that she was gone.

"so much for her being my little daughter and breakfast for that matter"Dan muttered

* * *

Upstairs however was a compleatly diffrent mood

"it's all my fault that they're dead" Harry said

"Harry say that once more and I'll-"

"it's my fault"

With that she threw him onto the bed and said"Harry if it was youre fault would I let you sleep on me"

"but you didnt know"

she could feel his sadness and decided to do what she had wanted to do since she met him, kiss him.

She threw herself at him tackling him onto the bed and their lips brushed then kissed hermione thrashed at his lips with her tongue demanding entry and soon gaining it she then tried to get his tonsil which she would of succeeded if harry had not blocked it using his tongue as they're tongues entwined a soft golden glow started to emit from them.

After an unknown amount of time of kissing their tongues retreated and Hermione said"is it still you're fault"

He replied"yes" very quietly

"looks like Mr Potter is going to have too sleep alone with all the side affects oh and I'll have them two and I think I know what It is"

"what"

"give a sec" and she stood up and walked three steps then screamed in pain, collapsed and started convulsing.

Harry immediately ran for her but collapsed as well and only just about making contact managed to get up.

"so is it still you're fault."

"no it's not."

"good Harry now if I'm correct which I am it's time for breakfast and you're carrying me."

"fine by me."

Harry picked Hermione up and thought"does she really like me or is she just pretending and that kiss was nice"

"i dont like you Harry"letting it sink in she said "I love you" noticing they could read each other's minds.

"So the loving pair returns for breakfast" Dan joked.

The door bell rang again "I'll get it"Dan said.

The scottish lady had returned and said "yes it seems they have and I seemed to have left my briefcase here."

"here you go"Dan said.

"she has an awnser for everything that woman"Emma said laughing from the living room.

"well let's eat"

"Why was there screaming upstairs"

"constant contact" they replied in unison

Harry and Hermione solved their problem by holding hands and eating with one hand which a very big feat as they eat in silence they thought

"I wonder if anyone does like me?"Harry thought.

"I do"Hermione thought hearing his thought.

"I thought that."

"no you spoke it."

"well then why aren't you moving you're mouth and Emma's looking at us suspiciously"

"God we are and that's how I felt you're emotion"completely forgetting that Mcgonagall had told them that.

Through out the meal Harry was still refusing to eat and had to be force fed food.

"Hermione will you be going to school tomorrow?."Harry thought inbweteen mouthfuls

"good point Harry I'll ask my mum to enrol you"Hermione thought back

"Mum can we enrol Harry to our school?"she said noticing her mum had a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course we will why don't you to go down after breack fast Hermione and also can you read each others thoughts?"

"Thank you and yes"Hermione said happily

"Who wants toast"Dan asked rising

"Everyone"Hermione said

once breakfast was finished they went upstairs again to change Harry's shirt since he had spilt milk down it then headed out as they were walking they talked.

"How are we going to stay in contact during school?"

"I'll ask if we can be on the same table say you're very shy"

"ok but are you sure im clever enough I mean I only know a few things"

"we share minds Harry and I am a bookworm"

"but that's cheating."

"its not if i help you."

"and watch out Harry were nearly there now." she added awaking from her mind

They turned into a corner from which they could see Hermione's school.

"Hermione its so big and wonderful I will come here everyday"

"yes Harry now remember no one else is magical and no one can know of the soulbond but for now be quiet please"

Harry felt like he did something wrong and soon felt very sad

"Harry I didn't mean it like that there's nothing wrong but you was talking as much as I read."

As they entered the school Harry started to feel nevorus and clutched onto Hermione's hand even tighter as they came up to the desk which was slightly smaller than Harry. Hermione said "can we have the forums for a new student please?"

"here you go Hermione and who is this nevorus boy with you today"the receptionst replied kindly

"Harry Potter my brother who is very shy"

"oh is he the student you want to enrol then"

"yes he is"

"Hi Harry I hope I will see you again soon" the lady behind hthe desk

with that the pair walked out and started the walk back to their house and Harry started to relax and hermione felt even happier as she thought "I must be the happiest luckiest person ever"

Harry thought back"don't forget I heard that and anything else you think of"

Hermione blushed deeply and automtically started thinking of harry in her arms at night

"you like me that much?"

"of course I do and for saying that I think its time for another lesson."

Harry smiled at this and asked"dose that mean I get to wrestle you're tongue again"

"I didn't say if I what kind of lesson I could do anything I could even sleep on the floor and make you sleep on the bed with only figures touching"

"you wouldn't"

"are you sure Potter if I remember correctly I can always ask my mum to separate us"

"I wouldn't let you go into that much pain because of me"

"well then what do you want to do when we get home"

"snog you till you can't taste"

"you are learning aren't you"

"if you say I am"

Before they knew it they were at the front door of their home and were in the living room were they struck up a new conversation

"Harry when did you last have a bath"

"um never"

"you're getting one tonight"

"b...b...u"

"no excuses"Hermione said

"now when are you going to snog me"Hermione added

"now"

And as their lips came closer to one another their pull to one another got bigger and when they're lips met it was unbearable they wanted each other more than they could bare but alls they could do was kiss so Harry taking the first move pushed his tongue into her mouth and tried for her tonsil not being able to reach he was wrestled to the ground by Hermione who then went to his mouth teasing him by running her tongue back and forth over his till he moved his tounge and managed to get her down.

"Would you mind please you two its nice to see some love going on around here but we need to go shopping for Harry and after that display I think Emma and I are nearly blinded." Dan said kindly

The pair broke up their snogging session reluctantly and stared at Dan who immediately said "never mind go back to kissing just making a point."

The pair immediately started again but not before Dan and Emma were out of the room

As they were snogging hermione thought "after lunch Harry were going shopping for you no complaing about you're a freak because you're not and two we need to get you school clothes"

"But this is to much"he thought back. involuntarily broke the kiss and fell backwards,fainted.

Hermione caught him seconds before his head hit the floor and tried to rock him to consciousness but he didn't return he was still blacked out and to make it worse she felt alone and empty she started crying until Harry finally awoke from blackness his head was killing as if he had hit it but it wasn't that it was the screaming"HOW DARE YOU FRIGHTEN ME LIKE THAT."

"Ahem we really do need to go shopping."Emma said

"Excuse me mum but at the moment I'm telling Harry what he just caused"rolling her eyes she said

Then Hermione thought "Well mum I dont care about anything but harry with his emarld eyes and raven hair."

"nice to hear you're thoughts."

"cant I speak to myself for once Harry?"

"sorry." He said upset he was heart broken the girl he liked didn't like him.

"no Harry not like that please don't leave"Hermione said desperatly trying not to leave contact with him but she was too late seconds later they were both on the floor convulsing heart broken and worst of all thourgh the convulsing managed to crawl to Harry and lie on him and slowly the affects wore off the pain resided and the loineless eliminated Hermione sobbed"i'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it like that I was just joking"

Harry said back "But you weren't hermione you hate me you just pretend to like me and you only stay with me because of the soul bond."

"Would I kiss and let you snog me if I didn't like you no i wouldn't, Infact you're correct I don't like you I love you Harry just the way you are I love you now shall we go to the pool or what I don't fancy crushing you're back till lunch."

"dear what do you want?"Harry said recovering

"I want you to be happy"

"no seriously what do you want to do?"

"I want to do whatever makes you happy"

"I'll be happy if you're happy ,you're spoiling me look you've made me eat all the meals even though I'm a freak."

"well I just want what you want?"

"stop being so stubborn just pick something or ill just crush my back till lunch."

"fine then I say swimming."

"well I don't have anything to wear at all so that's kind of out."

"oh I forgot Harry my fault well there's no point going out now since its so close to lunch so why dont we play a game?"

"What of?"

"anything Harry let's go up to our room and pick one"

"dont you mean you're room I don't have a room I have a cuboard"

The voice of a bomb went of"YOU WILL NEVER LIVE IN A CUPBOARD POTTER YOU WILL LIVE WITH ME"

Outside Dan and Emma were relaxing on the deck chairs when they heard shouting and Dan said

"well we know now not to mess with Harry hey darling." noticing his wife had just come back out

"I don't think you'll survive till tomorrow if you laid a finger on him." Emma sakd

"I agree"

"Do you want me to make lunch or will you do it?"

"Can you please make some boiled egg sandwhiches and i wonder what Harry did to get such a shouting considring Hermione's normally level headed"

"I wonder too when I go in ill have a look."


	5. Chapter 5

It was tea, a small black raven haired boy was thinking how his world in a matter of mere minutes had managed to change his life. Harry wasn't aware of when the bond had formed but was loving it nonetheless he still didn't trust anyone yet but no one knew that he trusted Hermione a little but not completely but considering his past was that really surprising? He was at this moment reflecting upon the last two days; his uncle which had started this had ordered him to get out and stay out and had hit him with a pan he had only just made it to the park before his world turned black. Then everything from their went uphill in happiness and joy he now had a girlfriend that knew near everything and was sensible which was in his opinion unlogical as he was a freak and still tried to make him eat. He dwelled on that thought where all his sadness was made and stored but he pushed it away he didn't want Hermione pitying him. She had done to much she had bought him clothes and took him in and said she loved him which he doubted,seriously doubted. But she seemed to like him so much she held onto like it was for dear life but he doubted that as well as they needed to stay in contact otherwise pain would arise. He knew he loved her but he couldn't verify is she loved him he could only hope but yet he was worried how they would live he had practically stolen her life which he didtn like and he had made her be in charge of him which Harry liked but wished she didn't. Harry had completely forgot that Hermione could hear his thoughts but she was listening to every thought and was herself thinking how to make this boy happy but then she realized he didn't want anything but minimal it was something she would have to work on but for now she herself was happy with her progress with Harry she had gotten him to eat at least a little per meal for the last two days though she was wondering what Harry could be worried about but pushed it away after all she was halfway thourgh her dinner she really did need to eat but with her need for the next her all her thoughts dwelled on him that was until she musterd enough self control to start eating after only a few minutes pause she looked at Harry his face emotionless. Which she was happy for as it made her feel calm knowing he wasn't raging in anger or welled up with sadness at least he was neutral. For her the last two days had been amazing and hard she now had a friend that she supposed was her boyfriend but didn't ponder along them lines for too long she was more interested about when she held him it felt like she was something more than a book worm but she knew she was recently she had been caring to Harry to much to read as she had been shopping slept with him and her favourite kissed him though it was only once she had loved it and had poured all her soul into that kiss unfortunately Harry had been stiff at the start but had later relaxed slightly still stiff but at least decided to delve into this thought more deeply and she noticed whatever part of him she touched was stiff which made her more determined than ever to make sure he knew someone loved him. Apparently Harry had not heard a single thought from Hermione and so his forgetfulness made sure he didn't remember she could hear his were both awoken by the sound of wood scraping against wood by the time the two had sorted their minds Dan and Emma had finished. Emma understood Harry wouldn't eat unless gavin it by Hermione but she wondered why her daughter hadn't she normally tried to eat slightly quicker than some girls did as she was so absorbed in reading and wanted to continue yet she was only half-way through but the look in her eyes told her not to worry so naturally she didn't it didn't take long for their daughter and Harry to finish Harry slowly starting to managing to eat a normal sized portion. After every meal the satisfaction Hermione shown made Emma glow with happiness Harry would defiantly soon become part of the Granger family she would make sure of that. She also from Dan had found out that Harrys birthday was coming up on 31st of July the day before the Hogwarts express left and she intended to give Harry the best birthday she could if Hermione would agree. She could sense something Hermione wanted to ask something privately and she ushered Dan out of the room and with Harry asleep Emma asked

"what's the matter darling"

"how on earth am I supposed to get washed and dressed while keeping contact with Harry." Blushing deep red

"Well dear you are married in the magical world and to add to that I think you should talk to Harry but I can ensure you I will talk to Dan and make sure that he does not drag one of you out of you're room. Also I was wondering how do you want to eat now with Harry around and constant contact"

"Thank you mum and I don't mind"

"well it's nearly time for bed and as a last thought do you want me to move Harry's stuff into you're room or do you want to do it"

"Me and Harry will do it but thank you for the offer"Hermione said rising ending the conversation she slowly walked up the stairs making sure not to drop Harry,her Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry Hermione always keeps her promises so instead of enjoying his dreams he was awoke by Hermione who said "Harry wake up you're going in the bath"

He stirred quite quickly and with his glasses been taken off already he whispered for clarity "is that you Hermione"

"yes its me now stand up"

"but I can't see"

"fine then I'll undress you"

after she had undressed Harry leaving his boxers she undressed her self after making sure Harry's hands were round her neck leaving her undergarments she said embarrassed "I know i'm not pretty like a lot of people"

Harry reached for his glasses keeping one hand round Hermione and put them on and he said "you're not Hermione you're beautiful"

"just because you're my boyfriend does not mean you lie Harry I know I'm plain"

"and no one will ever say my girlfriend is plain" putting his glasses back

"are we both getting in since it's quite big"he added quite scared of drowning which probably wouldn't happen

"well it would easier"

after they both had got in side by side Hermione said"shall I do you're back"

"no I can do it" not wanting to reveal his back to her

"nonsense Harry you can't do you're own back probably no one can" she said scooting round him. When she seen his back she whispered to herself "and I've been holding on his back all this time and look how many there are" and then spoke up"are they painfull"

"no"

she hugged him from behind to try and make up from all the damage done to him but he was stiff to stiff as if in pain she looked to his face wondering why to find him emotionless

after realising herself from the hug she went over his back washing it thourghly getting all the grim and grit out all his injuries and cleaning the rest then when she was finished which had took awhile as every time she went over his spine he jerked a little causing water to splash at her disrupting her view, she hugged him harder than last time pressing her body into his resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her legs round him never wanting to let go but she had to as his front needed doing so she scooted back round to face his front and realised he had been doing it while she did his back and also was surprised when she seen him staring at her (and quickly looked away when he seen her looking at him) and she looked down to only realise her undergarments was soaked and transparent and she said "Harry you know we are married which means you are allowed to look at me"

"but I shouldn't-"

"you can do what you want"

"But still"

"hug me Harry"

"but you've-"

"but I've got less clothes on now please just hug me"

"but it's rude"

"only if I don't want it now please"

since he didn't move she decided to launch at him herself the thirst for each other was growing slowly but was bombarded by a brown haired missile trying to hug him she immediately grabbed round him never wanting to let go till Harry realised he could look.

"ok I realise now let's get dry"

once they were dry and in bed they gave a quick kiss before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hermione woke up she turned over to see if Harry was awake to find he was neither awake or asleep as he wasn't there she decided to turn her head again the other way to find he was there stiff on the floor closed up, alone, she said "Harry." But he didn't move he wasn't looking at her she tried to think it but no response. His hands were warm colder than normal but still had some heat she got out of bed trying to asses why Harry wasn't responding as she walked round him holding his hand she sat infront of him and looked at him, his eyes were hollow and emepty his face tired and his body exhausted he was awake just not responding or worse choosing not to respond she looked at the clock it was six o'clock a whole hour before she was supposed to be up. She picked him up and onto her lap and stroked his cheek until he blinked slowly as if awaking from a long sleep he whispered "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry"

"I don't deserve any of this"

"you deserve all of it"

"why?"

"because you've made me happy" she admitted to him

Harry blinked at her

"now Harry how long have you been up for thinking of that?"

"well I didn't go to sleep so all night"

"Well you have to sleep a bit so get into bed"

"ok" Harry said reluctantly thinking of how much he didn't deserve this

"and you really do deserve this Harry. I am in you're head remember"

Slowly but surely Harry got to sleep even for an hour Hermione thought it is better than nothing.

As Hermione thought it was hard to get to sleep when she woke up she decided to read the only book she could reach: a guide to key stage 2 maths. Unfortunatly overnight the bond had seemed fo increase the pull on them and not only did Hermione crave more contact than simple fingers but also could see whatever Harry was dreaming in her head all of which distracted her until she gave up even trying to read after only ten minutes and if was five minutes before an event unwanted by Harry to happen. As Hermione had hugged Harry once she had put her book down wrapping her arms and legs round him the craving slowly died down as she looked in her mind dreaming slowly falling aslesp herself as the dream changed Hermione felt trapped and blood trickling down her back. The man infront of her with a big belt said "you got better grades than Dudley how dare you." And gave another lash of his belt. When Hermione woke up she was in tears. Harry, Her Harry had been isoltad from everything but sadness how many times did she watch Harry get hurt it was painful. As Harry woke up and seen her face he turned away knowing she didnt want him anymore breacking the embracemeant he spoke barely " Hermione i know you dont want me anymore ill be going now." As he stood up losing contact with her she didn't scream like she thought she would instead no physical pain came only the feeling of emptiness which apparently Harry either didn't feel or didn't know what it was. Hermione herself felt as if her soul was broken her mind not even the bit of buzz from Harry. As Harry walked to the door she dived down to grab his leg hoping to get the slightest trace of him but no relief came and it he didn't even notice which Hermione wasn't surprised at as all she had was sadness and pain. She cried out to him "Harry please don't go" desperately crying for the boy she loved

instinctively his head turned and she watched his eyes go from to the dull eyes he had when she found him to eyes of fear sadness and pain, pupils wide in fear expecting a lashing a slap at least. As Dan and Emma's door opened and the tall man exited with a belt in his hand about to put it on but rushing to see what was happing had it I'm his hand. Harry immediately stood and closed his eyes out of habit and braced himself for the whipping before Hermione could even stop him when she seen his position she grabbed him pulling him onto her lap before whispering "no one will hurt you here Harry no one at all"

Harry noticing Dan had put the belt on slightly relaxed but was still stiff and tense. Hermione trying to make him compleatly realexd and trying to reform the bond kissed him passianatly the buzz in her mind returned and she could not focus on any thought but Harryher heart fluttered and she felt complete yet again but her cravings were even stronger now and she knew any seperation from Harry would leave her lost and weak. Trying to get the house back in order Dan said "now come on you two let's have breakfast youre blocking the staircase."


	7. Chapter 7

As the duo walked home from school they were in deep thought about the events that had taken place. Hermione thought "I hope Harry can trust me I love him he even stood up for me when that boy called me a book worm" while Harry was thinking along the lines of "I can't believe that boy reduced Hermione to tears it was so mean"

"Harry he didn't reduce me to tears" replying from his thought

"but look you've still got tears in you're eyes now" Harry said

"i do but these are tears of happiness"

"say that again"

"you stood up for me for the first time and I'm really great full"

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you to Harry"

As they entered the threshold of the house she gave him a quick peck on the cheek Before pointing the door and walking to the living room where she was surprised to see a tall woman with a white hood on sitting on the armchair opposite her parents and then looked up upon their entry and said "hello Harry and Hermione"

"hello" was all they said not knowing her name. While moving into the armchair that they had dubbed "harmony"

"my name is madam Promfay i am the matron at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and am here to check upon your soul bond so since Minervas visit how has it been Harry?"

"Dirfferent". He awnserd not being able to think of anythink else

"well um... I make people happy here" clearly stating he was uncomfortable with his old home.

"and for you Hermione how has it been"

"wonderful I have a friend who loves me I can hear his every thought I get to hold his hand constantly and I love him. The only bad thing was this mourning when I couldn't feel Harry in my head and I felt empty but it fixed itself when I kissed him"

"hmmm" the matron said pulling out her wand before saying "am I allowed to perform a scan on you both"

"yes of course madam" Hermiome awnserd for them both

as the matron waved her wand apiece of parchment appeared wich promfay grabbed and read before saying "interesting. Hermione when you couldn't feel Harry 'Harry in you're head' what had happend"

"well he stood up losing contact with me but no pain came but I felt empty and I couldn't focus on anything but Harry"

"it seems Harry broke the bond and then when the bond reformed it became even stronger have you noticed anything else?"

"well I um..." Hermione started blushing quite deeply "crave him a bit more" to which her father gave a rised eyebrow which made her say "no daddy not in that way we are much to young"

"well that's all from me goodbye I hope to see you soon i will be doing check ups on you two" and with that she was gone with a small pop.

"how are you two not confused by any of this" Emma said much to the delight of her husband

"well it's quite logical really..." Hermione started giving quite the lecture before letting Harry say "I just listened to Hermione's mind during the whole thing and ow Hermione that lecture and you're mind is giving me a migraine.

"sorry Harry"

"so what are you two going to do tonight since it's the end of school on Friday I don't think we're going to have a barbecue just yet but the pool is on if you want"

"I say pool." Hermione said knowing Harry would be uncomfortable but she wanted get away to talk to Harry in private and knew this was her best option.

"um ok Hermione" he said trying to hide the discomfort of his back

as they trotted up the stairs Dan asked Emma "Harry is hiding something from us and I think Hermione knows it as well."

"how would you know that"

"noticed every time he has to take most of the clothes on his top half of he gets very uncomfturble"

"well he could just be self conscious"

"I don't know" Dan finished

* * *

"ok Harry talk I know about you're back but I don't know how why when where or who"

Harry was right in the middle of his uncomfortable zone now and said "I fell" trying to take the easy path out

"no you did not seriously Harry or I will enter you're mind"

"well my relatives don't like me so if I got anything wrong I was punished like every freak is"

"you are not a freak I thought I had that in you're head but how were you punished"

"mind" was all Harry could say

"you want me to enter"

Harry nodded and without further ado Hermione pushed her mind into his and pictures started to appear never stopping including: getting,whipped,beaten, starved and being locked in his cupboard and burned. Finally being able to pull out Hermione gained consciousness and grabbed onto Harry gripping into his skin crying into his hair only managing two words "how often"

"every day" he replied making her cry and grip even harder it would now be easier to cut diamond with a tooth pick than separate her from him.

after five minutes Harry was starting to get worried she still hadn't stopped crying and she was in turmoil and her mind was shutdown and waves upon waves of sadness rushed to Harry. Hermione's mind was trying to regain some control when she realised what Harry would be thinking and immediately snapped out of it she said "thank you Harry for telling me this. Now let's go and play in the pool"

after getting changed into their swim clothes they headed downstairs to the pool in a quite spacious garden


	8. Chapter 8

N/A:first off updates will start to be more often I hope at least two pair week depending on chapter size and content

* * *

As they entred the pool Harry stumbled causing not only a small amount of water to splash onto Hermione who gasped at the moderately warm water making contact with her skin to realise that Harry could not swim because of the pain And inexprience dived in to help him stay afloat after a moderately short time he could stay afloat whithout the use of Hermione and started to enjoy it more. During that period of learning how to stay a float however had made Hermione frustrated and start to shout at him.

"Harry quick with you're legs and keep you're head high"

"Sorry Hermione" he would reply getting slightly sadder per telling she gave him until he closed unconscious. Where Hermione struggled to get down and reach him and get him back onto the side of the pool where she picked him up his eyes closed his messy raven hair slightly a bit straighter and a whole load heavier. Running to the house she entered the living room before collapsing.

"madam promfay quickly come here please" Emma shouted to the matron who was fortunately still at the house

as she rushed in shaking her head wondering how these two people might break the school record for the most times invoulintray in the Hogwarts infirmary. Looking over Harry she noticed he was just unconscious as for Hermione her magical core was depleated which she questiond in her head and would have to ask personally. After rechecking all her scans she stood up from kneeling next to the children and said "they are ok just keep them both calm and in a stable mood they will wake in about fifteen minutes unfortunatly i will have to go now to hogwarts" turning on the spot she left.

"Well Dan how much have the last three days made a difference"

"well my daughter sleeps with someone holds his hand and makes me slightly annoyed"

"give over go and make tea Dan"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why Harry just why?" She said rolling over causing Harry to fall, grabbing for a cushion she waited.

"What did I do?"

"You fainted from pressure and sadness why didn't you say something?" smacking his head with the pillow.

"Because I didn't want to hurt youre feelings."

"It wouldn't I told you not to let me boss you around."

"You weren't." He said earning another smack from the pillow.

"I was and I know it."

"But you fainted as well I don't deserve this."

"You deserve all of it Harry."

"I don't i'm a freak I cause sadness and pain"

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK HARRY." Hermione shouted before realising she had crippled him all the trust and happiness he had was gone. She had broke it in her anger he was now as she found him no goal, happiness or trust or love. She had destroyed his hope and his will to do anything. He lied there his expression empty his eyes gaunt looking into space. Her anger at him drained and transformed into sadness and emptiness with two goals in mind: make Harry the happiest person on earth and kill the person who did this to him. She decided to comfurt Harry. She spoke to him but no response was made she gave a slight shake but no resistance was made. As she looked him in the eye she heard his words in her mind "I'm sorry Hermione." they replayed over and over in her head till she felt a movement underneath her she moved and as he stood up hand still in hers he tried to walk. She gripped on tightly to the couch and to his hand until he turned round and seen his will to live he sat and stared at her taking in her face a single tear below her left eye with eyes to beautiful to miss he looked towards her jaw but his vision was obscued by something brown that was clinging to much for his liking he slowly detached himself from her and crawled as far away as he could do with just fingers touching. Hermione could tell something was wrong she could feel something inside her was breaking but ignored it and focused on trying to make Harry happy but for every movement she took towards him he would further away. The stress Hermione was going through to get near to him was starting to get to her head and within moments she was passed out.

When she woke she hoped it was a dream but there he was the maximum distance away from her as she looked at him something clicked in him his anger started to drain and as his head started to clear he looked at the mess he had done he had caused heart break and pain not only to himself but to Hermione. He slowly tried to move towards her unsure if she still liked him. Noticing this gesture Hermione launched herself at him hugging him she said "Harry I love you so much and I'm so sorry can we forget about this."

"yes Hermione but it's my fault not yours."

Deciding against arguing with him she let it pass and lowering his head kissed him slowly with passion deeping the kiss she felt even more attracted to him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry for ths delays i will not leave this story till it is finished no matter how long it takes.

Over dinner that night Hermione noticed that he felt alone his movements were stiffer than when she first met him and any contact was replied to by being stiff and thus unmovable. She wanted to hug him and pour her heart into him but she knew he would deny it all she would have to start from square one again. In three days she had traversed up to three relationships with Harry stranger to friend to best friend but now it was all lost in her anger. The words "I'm sorry" still haunted her it made her think of the way the Dursleys treated Harry and the impact it made upon him. The three days with him felt like forever and she loved every moment of it until she ruined it all, from the lack of trust from Harry she started to feel weaker. She didn't know how to gain his trust back he wouldn't accept anything from her and she was surprised the bond hadn't broken deciding to try and lighten the mood at the table she said "Harry whens youre birthday?"

"31st of july" he replied stiffly almost robotically

"Thats ten day away" she said before repeating "TEN DAYS" rather loudly before grabbing a notepad that only Harry didnt know she had and started to write plans at high speed. Harry tried to look at the note pad but she wouldn't let him and somehow he couldn't enter her mind. He hated secrets and soon thought this was one of them thus he decided to eat no more and let it consume his brain. "What are you writing?" He had asked so many times before her parents had dissmissed them and she had slid the pad across the table for her parents to see. noticing Harry wouldn't budge even if she begged him she picked him up and took hime into the living room where he just sat not stiff but floppily as Hermione sat down with him she said "sorry Harry about secrets this I really want to tell you but no."

"Also Harry please stop this if you hate me it's fine just tell me what you feel."

""I'm sorry." Was what he replied with. It was the two words that haunted her of course he didn't know that but he had never looked any further than her top lying emotions of her brain.

she spoke calmingly "there's no need to be sorry Harry I love you really I do" while trying to put her head on him but this time he would not have it jerking away trying to isolate himself.

"Harry please do trust me, I dont mind if you want to isolate you're self from everyone just trust me please."

Deciding to leave him time to think she turned to the coffe table at the side of the couch to find a book she had been reading for a long time "The Hobbit." Turning the pages and holding the book with one hand was a skill she was determind to learn once the bond had formed as she always needed contact with Harry sometimes she cursed it sometimes she loved it.

To her suprise minutes after she had openend the book she heard the words from the person she loved most "Hermione..."

"what Harry"

"I..I...don't know what to do"

"about what Harry?"

"about anything"

"what do you enjoy Harry?"

"Being with you Emma and Dan"

"what else?"

"that's it really"

"how about trying a game of something like football"

"I don't know how to play and anyways we need contact"

"who says I can't play"

"no one"

"DAD!"

"yes Hermione" he awnsered entering from the dining room.

"can you play football with us"

"not today but tomorrow maybe"

"thank you"

"what does football have to do with all this Hermione?"

"you needed a hobby Harry and please stop blaming yourself it wasn't you're fault." she added felling the guilt in her head. Before turning and reading again"

"Now come on you two it's bed time"

"already mum?"

"yes dear now Harry I now it may be hard but please do try and listen to hermione"

"I'll try Emma"

"Come on then Harry let's go"

standing up the pair left up the staircase leaving hermione's parents to talk

"do you think we should adopt him Dan?"

"yes i do infact I'll go and ring the social workers now" leaving to go to the phone

* * *

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione said wrapping her arms round him

"night" he replied. As she fell asleep he seen the look of relaxation on her face which made him think "maybe she does love me"

inside Hermiones mind she was far from relaxed hearing Harry's last thought she was cursing the dursleys with every last word she could call them then repeating the processe for making Harry like this.

A/N: thank you to Vegasman59 for reminding me of a certain thing on my to do list and second sorry for the wait of god knows how long.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of Harry's birthday the household was all excited apart from one, Harry himself he had been worriying himself sick since Hermione had passed over the notepad. He thought they were getting rid of him. Hermione's calmings had not helped he had been offered an appointment for the docters twice and to Hermiones displesure he had had to miss school once.

Slowly Hermione woke trying to not wake up Harry it had become common knowledge to not wake him up natrually after Hermione had woke quickly and jerked his arm up by accident and caused him to start freaking out about not deserving any of this. Which she didn't understand till she realised that his ugly realitives had problay ragged him into his cubboard and out of it by his arm telling him he "you are worthless."

She had come to like his sleeping state he always seemed calmer. Finding a hobby for Harry hadnt worked very well as he blamed everything on him and not wanting it to end like swimming she stopped it quite sooner than she wanted.

Downstaires the decorations had been readied and the presents laid. Hermione and her parents had tried to make everything perfect though that was quite diffcult since they had no lead on what he liked.

As Harry woke up he was greeted by a very happy Hermione which made him very nervous. as she led him downstaires he was amazed at the decorations and started to wondor who it was for as he looked around he noticed everyone was looking at him. It was Hermione who broke the ice.

"Harry these are all yours here" she said picking up one randomly "open this."

"But i dont deserve this, i'm a freak"

"Harry dear you deserve every bit of this at least take ppone for making Hermione happy."Emma encouraged

Slowly unpackaging the present he was glad to see it was chocolate one of the things he had never even near to. Going back to the label he seen it was from Dan and Emma. Standing up he walked to them and shocked them to the core by intinating a hug with someone other than Hermione. Shocked they returned the hug. Hermione interrupted this however by saying jokingly "mum i thought you were a dentist and were teeth perfectinsts."

"Sorry Hermione but Emma couldnt resist it."

"Thank you Emma."

"Youre welcome dear."

The rest of the presents were slowly unwrapped till he came to his last one tagged by Hermione with a small message "to who i like most"

With a small nervous glance to Hermione he unwrapped it inside there was a small box inside there was a letter:

"To Master Harry James Potter:

We are glad to inform you that youre adoption procces is nearly compleate all that is now needed is youre signature and a witness to sign the reverse of letter and send it to the return adress.

Andrew

Head of the social services in England."

Harry was shocked no one had ever contacted also he had never thought anyone could want him apart from maybe the time before Hermione crushed him. He turned back round to her with a tear stained face he started "Hemione would you..." but was interupted by her saying "yes of course i would Harry." Giving him a small peck on the forehead she went into the dining room and got a pen and rushed back in taking the small letter of him she quickly signed before handing it back to him with the addition of a pen he slowly signed. Putting the letter to the side.

A/N: this is only part 1 of his birthday as i needed to post something soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Incase you didnt know this is part two of his birthday part 1 is now chapter 11.

Putting the letter to the side Harry started to cry his emotions overwhelming him they were a mix of love happiness and something he had barely ever felt; to be wanted. Trying to see why he was crying Hermione scooted closer to him and slightly lifted his head to let it rest on her shoulder at this motion melted the parents hearts. Deciding they needed something to eat they both left the room reluctauntly, leaving the children alone.

"Harry are you ok?" She whispred into his ear

"Yeah but you didnt have to get me all this."

"Thats why we got it you because we wanted to havent you ever got told that?" She asked kindly

"No"

Trying to calm down the errupting mass of anger so harry didnt sense it in the bond she said

"We all love you here Harry."

"But why do you love me."

"Because youre a stubborn, cute, caring and loving guy who deserves to be loved."

"How can i be caring i cant even take care of myself"

"If i was about to jump off a cliff would you stop me."

"Yes..." he said not understanding where this was going

"There Harry you care about me." Finishing the conversation.

Relaxing slightly Harry whispred a quick "thank you" before giving a gentle squeeze of the hand.

Hermione happy that he was ok turned to the mass of presents and the note before asking "Harry would you like to send the letter after breakfast?"

"Sure Hermione." He said

"Harry Hermione breakfast." Emma shouted through standing up they walked towards the dining room.

* * *

The rest of the day went happily, they went out for a meal and were exhausted when they returned. Flopping down on the seat whie the parents went out the room to only reenter it with a cake which made Hermione quickly smile and start the tradtional happy birthday song blowing out the candals Hermione heard "to stay here forever is my wish" turning the telly on she let Harry pick any movie he wanted however to her unshown displeasure he chose: The Muppets which she thought was for little people but decided against arguing and ruining Harry's great mood, settling into the seat she put her head against Harry's and was delighted at the extra contact a feeling she hadnt felt since Madam Promfay's last visit where she asked about it and was givin a potion to help stop it "Oh well." she thought, secretly liking the sensation. Halfway thourghout the movie Harry could be found in a deep sleep.

As Emma noticed Hermione walk out she quickly walked after them and asked "Hermione i didnt think you liked The Muppets?"

"I don't mum but he was so happy today it melted my heart to see him smile like that and i dindn't want to breackit so i went with it."

"How selfless of you and renember youre room needs doing still."

"I will mum thank you." She finished before climbing the stairs a feat which was becoming harder for her daily after getting into bed she quickly snuggled up to Harry relishing in the felling of bieng close to him.

A/N:still looking for a beta.


	13. Chapter 13

After relishing in the feeling of him bieng close she fell asleep into a nightmareish memory at school one that hadnt seen for a few years she was in the middle of a small circle one of the girls in the circle had pushed her creating a small gash in her arm and causing her to drop her books they were now however laughing at her part of the group was one of her new supposed friends that was realation out the window. After arriving home her mother had asked her what was wrong she had simply said "i fell"

Ok voting time 1. Which chapter should they go to hogwarts (15-20) in.

2. which house should they be in.

3. any suggestions.

Also just for those confused with the date it is now thursday.

In addition to this small redo on chapter11 and 12


	14. Chapter 14

A/n quick note the standings for the votes are raven claw and chapter -. As if i would i say what chapter they're going in that would make me being just too nice anyway. Also here is the date Wednesday 1 september. half of which is to remind myself and to remind you in addition and I plan on making chapters thicker. Next note the primary school they go to lets just say has wierd holidays. Ok sorry for babbling on with it I say.

Upon waking Hermione was terrified, what if Harry had seen it that would be a disaster for everyone. Calming herself down she realised that he didn't try to look into her mind only reading what was on the surface meanwhile she didn't even have to try very hard to read his thoughts he wasnt giving them to her but he wasnt blocking her at all. There was near no chance that he had seen it. She was glad it was the holidays it ment that she had compleated her tests and the only downside being that she had to wait for her results and it was driving her crazy or at least it would of if she didn't have so much attention on Harry. She pondered about her connection to Harry, The soulbond she still wasn't certain what her feelings were towards from what she had heard from both the witches that visited her and Harry it was supposed to be something better than the gods but something didn't work out like something not falling into place. She wasn't sure as she couldn't understand she loved Harry so much and she was sure near enough that he loved her. Forrgetting about that she focused on cuddling the ball of hair and skin she had in her arms.

His sleeping habits had been revaled to her a few days before his birthday she didn't mind them and if it made him happy she would happily go along with it. Another thing she had noticed is that if Harry thought he woke first it made him happier. Getting a book from the bedside table to her right she started to read about one chapter in she felt tiredness wash over which she had expected at some point to occur as she had found it the hard way that whenever Harry enterd a new dream she was either pulled into it or she had to fight it very annoying indeed when she was reading deciding to see what dream he was having and weather to join him or not she noted that he was in fact having her nightmare. Knowing that he would defiantly wake up after this dream she lay down and pretended that she was asleep waiting she looked upon the dream trying to sense his mood but there was no hope.

She felt him stretch which was her cue to flicker her eyes and say "hiya Harry."

his voice desperate for a reply he said "was that a nightmare or a memory."

"not wanting to lie she exhaled and said "it was a memory."

his eyes suddenly turned from calm to seething with rage something she neither liked or wanted. Trying to sooth him she attempted to hug him but he didn't let her thurthermore he asked "who are they."

"Rosie, Abigail and Tomas. But Harry calm down please."

"no i won't they hurt you Hermione."

"Harr-." She started before being interrupted

"What Hermione." He snapped back shocking her she had never expected it plus to add to it he had never got mad at her.

"just calm down look you making me shout now please Harry for me."

"fine then you win but I'm still not happy."

That was if anything the only thing that Hermione didn't like about Harry if anything his unpleasant ability to hold a grudge coupled with his emotions being stored and not being released made him subject to emotional and mental breakdowns from time to time.

"Come on you two lovebirds." They heard after a small knock thourgh the voice of Dan.

"Were coming daddy." Hermione replied.

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs at the table eating breakfast Dan said "so what are my little two lovebirds doing today?"

"Well could we have a barbecue please?" Harry asked he had never been allowed to one so Hermione had agreed to it instantly.

"I could get that arranged for around lunch is there anything else?"

"Mum could you take me and Harry to the opticons please."

"Why do you want to go there." He tried to implnt into her head.

"I dont like the fact that youre wearing broken glasses for one and they probaly arnt the right strength." She thought back

"Yes we can Hermione buy it'll have to be in a hour ot two as i have some work to do that we can drop off at the practice on the way home but i suppose if Dan has no more questions or disccusions youre free for now."

"I dont so yes youre free."

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said in unison. Hermione taking lead she guided him towards the living room. Thinking up a topic of disccusion she said "Harry i cant waitė to go to hogwarts and do magic, can you?"

"Yes but you know weve got another year too wait dont you."

"Yes but still imagine it the possibilities."

"Ok Hermione." He said and while waving his free han he thought of conjuring a chair, his free hand mockingly looking the other way towards Hermione.

"Harr-"she tried to stop him but was shocked there it was an extra chair her mouth dropped as Harry seen her facical expreesion change he looked in the direction of his hand and he was shocked beyond belif he had conjured a chair.

"Harry you know thats like at least a fourth year spell and wandlessly as well."

"But i just thought about it and waved my hand to mock you i didnt even try."

"Mum can you come here please?"

"yes darlings what would you like?" She said entering

"Harry just..." She started gesturing to the in a way that made Harry think he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry." he said before Emma had a chance to speak

"Harry this is wonderfull it's not bad what else can you do."

"I don't know I was just trying to not get a migraine."

"Harry i'm not that bad." Hermione contradicted

"but still you two before you start a bickirng match think, what can Harry do and what if Hermione can what is her limits as well do." Emma said stopping an argument before it started.

"Hermione just wave youre hand as if to mock me and think of conjuring a chair."

"But I could never mock you, ill try but not you're way." She said before trying to get a clear picture of a chair and imagined it being conjured concentrating hard she finally managed it.

"well done Hermione." Harry and Emma said in unison.

"now Harry no more of this till later or well destroy are magic core remember what pomfrey said and in addition well have to tell her as she's coming round later today." Hermione said

"please." Harry said

"I agree with Hermione Harry I don't want whatever it is destroyed." Emma piped in

"Oh i give up."

"Harry whats up you seem diffrent today?"

"Nothing Hermione"

"Harry you know i can tell when you lie."

"Fine im still angry over the 'i fell thing'."

"Harry forget that its in the past you wouldnt have been able to change it."

"Yeah but you could let me prevent it."

"And in the meantime get you told of Harry i dont want to argue with you but please for my sake just drop it."

"But..." he trailed off with a slight hint of anger.

"Calm Harry." She sakd trying to soothe him.

* * *

"Harry here take youre pick." The opticon said she had just finished the examination

"Can I have these he said pointing to some horn rimmed glasses." He said

"Here you are then." She said coming back from the store room with an identical pair.

"Thank you." he replied showing his apperciation.

Going to the desk to pay for them Harry said"ill pay for them."

"Harry its my responsibility to give you this for free so here." She said handing over some money to recptionist.

The journey back home was quiet Harry to amazed at his new glasses and Hermione glad that he wasnt waring selotaped ones anymore. Upon arriving home they were all happy to see that small amounts of smoke could be seen in the air. Entring the house they were greeted by Dan who said "Madam Promfays here you two shes up in youre room I think she wants a private talk."

The children leaving to go upstairs left the parents downstairs to start cooking some meat.

* * *

"Hello Madam Promfay." They said in unison as they enterd the room.

"So hows it been going you two" she replied beckining them towards the bed while she sat upon a conjured chair simlar to the one Harry conjured.

"Good but me and Harry accomplished a feat this morning we both managed to conjure a chair."

"Thats intresting could one of you dememstrate that now."

"Yes i could." Harry said before repeating the actions that he had done this morning.

"Very good i only caution you to not try anything to complicated and to not overdo it. Now i must be going there is a practie quidditch match on and i fear wood will breack his jaw, as always." She said before popping away.

The rest of the day followed on nicly Harry calming down more and more until as always they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: i tricked you you all thought i was finished nope because im sorry the delays so there no more tricks i promise.


End file.
